


Is Silver Magnetic?

by SerratedGem833



Category: RWBY
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerratedGem833/pseuds/SerratedGem833
Summary: Weiss and Ruby are the last Silver Eyed Warriors on Remnant, and what better way to get more than trying to force the two of them together.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Is Silver Magnetic?

**Author's Note:**

> An Osiria rose is a rose that blooms with red and white petals, one side has red and the other side of the petal is white.
> 
> I always thought it was a good name for their ship, but we can’t win em all.

Silver.

Through centuries it has meant many things and been used for even more. Money, construction, weapons, attributes, luck, even characteristics have contained silver, but all of those can change. Throughout history, there has been only one meaning for silver that has never changed, the eyes of a Silver Eyed Warrior. These warriors were made in a trial by fire when humanity needed safety from the creatures of Grimm. With the powers their auras hold they can channel their emotions and feelings to petrify and starve the Grimm of what keeps them alive, turning them to stone and leaving them to  dissolve  into dust. But what happens when there are only two of these warriors left alive and able to fight in the world?

“Owwww Ow Ow Ow. I’m sooooooo sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going and then I bumped into you and your suitcases have all fallen onto the ground and I'm still really sorry I wish I had been paying attention I hope you can forgive me. My name’s Ruby, Ruby Rose, I'm really sorry again I didn’t mean to...” The young girl slowed her rambling to a stop as I turned my face to look at her.

“...You. Have silver eyes. Like me.” 

I focused quickly and gazed into her eyes. She was telling the truth, the second Silver Eyed Warrior in the world, and she was younger than me. A girl my height wearing black and red combat gear held out her hand to me. She was pretty cute, her hair was black with red coloring the tips of it,  I wonder if that’s natural or dyed , her clothes covered the vast majority of her skin, but I could see the muscles hiding under it and wondered what her weapon must be, and just like that I realized  I had been staring longer than I should have,  I guess I never noticed how mystifying our eyes actually are since I’ve only ever seen my own.  “Humanity relies on Silver Eyed Warriors, and they managed to leave Remnant in the hands of two girls still in training. Brothers this is bad for whoever handles Silver Eyed PR.” I said as I hoisted myself up with her help. “My name is Weiss Schnee, and I find it hard to believe someone as young and naive as yourself hardly has Silver Eyes  like mine.”  Dammit, I find a cute girl who might actually take an interest in me and the first thing I do is insult her. I am a lost cause .

And after hearing the partner assignments, just like that, I found myself in one of the strangest relationships I have ever heard of, as a partner and roommate to a girl I insulted in the second sentence I ever spoke to her.

  
**3 years and 6 months later**

“ Weeeeeiiiiiiiiissssssssssss !!!”

I groaned and turned towards the door to catch the inevitable tornado of petals our leader always enters as when she gets back from a mission, and sure enough, two seconds later I was on the ground in a bone-crushing embrace without the door even being opened. “You dolt, get off me!” I exclaimed as I suppressed a smile forming on my face. While I am very excited to see Ruby again, I have work to finish, and this position is not going to help me hold back my desires.

“No! You sent Yang by herself to meet Blake and Me at the landing dock, so your punishment is hugs.” 

The young crimsonette had shifted so she could look at me while still holding me under her, and much to my chagrin I couldn’t hold back my smile any longer as I gazed into the molten silvers that have saved countless lives. She always was better at controlling the power they possessed, and I'm sure that is the reason behind their constant vibrance, but as I heard the door unlock, I wiped the smile off my face and went back to my original remark.

“Ruby, I didn’t meet you because I needed to finish a project for Dr.  Oobleck’s class.” I said as I attempted to pry the girl off of me before Yang and Blake entered our dorm room.

“Geez Rubes, leave a sock on the door at least. We can come back later.”

Aaaand there is the line I was hoping to avoid.

“Yang. We just got back, please try to last ten minutes without making a joke.” 

Behind the golden-haired brawler I have been required to live with for the past three and a half years, a soft voice spoke as the last member of our team walked into our dorm. A woman with short black hair, white and purple clothes, gold eyes, a sword on her back, a set of black military ribbon on each arm, and a purple bow hiding two adorable cat ears walked past her partner and sat on her bed with a loud sigh.

“What? I’m  Oserias I swear.”  ( Oserias is pronounced O serious)  The blonde walked towards her partner with a snicker as her mouth contorted into a smirk.

“How long did it take you to come up with that one.” I asked in surprise, “I’m surprised you even know what the Osiria rose is.” 

As the tall woman that is somehow related to my partner turned to me with a wide smile on her face, I began to fear the answer I was about to be given.

“Don’t think for a single second I haven’t searched up every species of rose worth knowing in an attempt to have limitless  punnunition against my baby sister.” If I could slap my forehead right now I would, luckily Blake did so for me. “Seriously though, seeing as how neither of you have moved since we entered, I'm beginning to wonder if silver is magnetic.”

As I looked back to the girl on top of me, I realized she was right, Ruby had not moved in the slightest, and I couldn’t find it in myself to do anything but blush as she jumped off me. Getting off the ground I decided that Ruby deserved at least one hug reciprocated after being gone for so  long, but as I turned to our now standing leader, I realized that in the months she had been gone she had changed dramatically. 

The young girl I met three years ago was gone, in the 5 months she was gone on her final exam for Professor  Goodwitch’s class she must have gone through puberty faster than she eats a box of cookies. While I had only lost some of my more childish features, she had grown several inches, added similar length to her hair, lost all the teenager fat in her body, and grown into the curves that seemed to run in her family. As I found myself at a loss for words, I could hear whispering behind me and quickly returned to my senses. I walked forwards, gave her a quick hug, grabbed my materials, and walked towards the door.

“Welcome back, I'm going to the library to finish off my project, I should be back in a few hours.” As I left our dorm room, I felt the fire return to my cheeks, and to no one but myself I said what I barely managed to hold back, “Holy shit, there is no way I'm going to be able to resist that girl... no... Woman, any longer.” As I walked to the library, I uselessly tried to push my emotions to the side, but as I sat down at the table many have come to know as RWBY’s table I couldn’t help but let my thoughts wander.

  
**3 years and 2 months ago**

“The Silver Eyed Warriors, the beings imbued with a power made specifically for apprehending Grimm, there are now only three on Remnant. But as we all know, Maria Calavera is currently unable to use or pass on her eyes, so there are only two worth mentioning.” As the headmaster spoke, murmurs began to ripple through the crowd in the room. “I’m aware that many of you believe they are lost, but I have gathered you here to imbue hope, I have found them. Both of them, and they are currently partners in my academy.” At this statement, a near uproar began as the occupants talked amongst themselves.

“Who are they?” “How old are they?” “Do they know of their abilities?” “Are they prepared to fight?” “What are their names?” “Do they know of Salem?”

More and more questions rang out as the news settled into the occupants of the hall, but unbeknownst to all of them, there was a single figure present making no sound and revealing their presence to no one.

As the din calmed down and order was restored to the residents of the stage, the headmaster spoke out again, “Their identities are none of your concern,” before he could continue another uproar began only to be swiftly silenced by the riding crop that Glynda  Goodwitch used to smack a pillar with enough force to crack the marble and startle the crowd simultaneously, “Thank you, their identities are none of your concern, seeing as how they have the right to reveal themselves should. they. decide. It is not my place to reveal their identities to you, but I can give you assurance, they have been paired as partners with the hopes they bond enough to one day reproduce more Silver Eyed Warriors.”

A moment was left to allow the information to settle itself, “They are aware of their importance, and they both know how special they are, but rest assured they will not know why it is they were chosen to be partners. We will not jeopardize humanity’s future by pushing them away from each other, instead, we will allow their relationship to develop naturally in their years as Beacon students. They are aware of Salem, and they are some of the best fighters my academy has ever seen, so I can assure you that they will be prepared when the time comes, but until that time we will not interfere, Is That Understood?” As the crowd soured under the authority the man presented, the figure in the rafters slowly made their escape.

As the figure bounded across the rooftops and made their way back to their home, the cloak they wore was left to the wind. To avoid disturbing the other residents, the figure entered through  the window and quietly walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror. As tears fell down the face of a woman dressed in white, the silver eyes they possessed began to swell with tears once more as they realized that even escaping their father would not allow them any of the freedom they desired so much. Her snow-white hair and pale complexion turned into a mess as she sobbed quietly, the futility of her attempts at being seen as a person and not a weapon or tool crashing down as the tears flowed freely.

  
**Present time**

As I jerked myself back to attention, I realized that at some point my eyes had begun to swell with tears. I quickly composed myself and finished the project at hand, but as soon as my work was done my mind wandered again.

“I thought I could ignore her. Defy the people that so desperately wanted me to fall in love with her, but she is just too perfect.” I spoke to my thoughts, not out loud of course, but that didn’t stop me from doing it. “I can’t help it anymore, the only thing that held me back from confessing to the girl I find myself falling in love with all over again every time I see her was her apparent immaturity. I told myself she was too young, she wasn’t experienced, she wasn’t mature enough to participate in a relationship, but as I lived with her, I came to realize she is more mature than me. She knows what life expects of her, she has experienced it with her mother and the expectations forced upon her by those who have seen her eyes, and my resolve slowly broke. But this just ripped my heart out and sent it to the side. Her body caught up with her mind in a way I never thought would be possible, and now there is no excuse I can make up to doubt it any longer. I'm in love, and my partner holds my entire heart in her hands.”

The tears I was holding back slowly began to fall from my face as I realized there was nothing, I could do to stop myself from confessing anymore. They won, they managed to plan my  future despite my best attempts to forge it myself, and I can’t do anything to stop it. I can’t decide my future, but I’ll make sure that Ruby gets to decide hers. With newfound determination, I stood up and gathered my belongings.

“You might want this.” A voice behind me spoke, and I turned around startled that someone managed to sneak up on me, and upon seeing Yang my mind generated even more questions. “Weiss you were so caught up with your own depression you wouldn’t have noticed a Deathstalker break through the wall, don’t be so surprised I managed to startle you. Now, are you going to finally ask her out or not?”

I looked at her outstretched hand and saw a single Osiria rose in full bloom and no thorns, and when I raised my eyes to her face once again, I saw a smile on it I never thought she could make. She looked happy and empathetic, her violet eyes bore through my soul and I could tell she knew exactly what I was thinking.

“Is it really that obvious?” I had to know.

“No, but I'm much better at reading people than anyone ever thinks. Now please, stick it to them and show them that making Ruby the happiest woman on Remnant is something only you can do, whether they want it to happen or not.” As she handed me the rose, her smile grew impossibly wider and I could see the tears welling in her eyes. “I know that you want to make your own life. You ran away from your father so he couldn’t control your life only to find out the reason you were paired with Ruby was that Ozpin wanted more Silver Eyed Warriors. I understand why you feel so hurt, but trust me when I say that this is your decision, and regardless of who guessed the outcome, you hold the power.” She pulled me into a tight hug and gave me a moment to dry my tears before she set me down. “Now then, Ruby is at the usual spot, and this Rose only has so much life left in it, go get her.”

The red blossoms of the trees of Forever Fall painted the scenery around Ruby as she sat on the cliff the forest occupied. Her battered red cloak flew in the wind as she kicked her legs and toes back and forth gazing at the rest of the forest below her. Without knowing the route there, you would have never noticed her, but Weiss knew the way by heart, and as the crimson leaves fell around Weiss, her heartbeat rose. Ruby looked beautiful, the side of her face illuminated in the soft light of the sunset, and her silver eyes shining brighter than they ever have before, and Weiss soon realized why.

“Ruby.” The scythe-wielder jumped up and unfolded Crescent Rose as she turned to the sound that disrupted her peace. “Ruby, do you want to talk about it?” I asked as the tears on her face fell to the ground.

She quickly dried her face with her sleeve and replied in an empty cheerful tone, “Talk about what Weiss?”

She forced a smile on her face, but I know what her happiness looks like, I have spent the majority of my time with her making sure it never went away. “Ruby. I can see right through that smile. I know when you are upset, you can talk to me.” As I said this her tears slowly resurfaced and I braced myself for her to jump into me, but it never came.

“Can I actually Weiss?” She mumbled weakly, and with those four words, my heart she held in her hands nearly broke. “You say you can see through my smile, but do you really think I can't do the same.” As she continued to speak, I felt my resolve crumble. “Weiss. Your smile this morning was the worst attempt you have ever made at hiding your sadness, and I’ve been gone for months. You looked like you were ready to die this morning, and it happened right after you looked at me.” 

The silence that followed was broken only by her sitting back down. “I know I’m not exactly the best partner ever,”  lies, there is not a single huntress in the world even close to you, “I know that I'm not exactly the most mature or responsible,”  how can she think this, does she not even realize how amazing she is, “and I know that you probably don’t feel the same way, but”  wait a second, “...Weiss, I understand if you hate me for saying this, but I love you... Like a lot.”  holy fuck,  “You are smart, powerful, pretty, kind, and perfect in every way, so I understand if you want someone better than me, but I just can’t hide my  feeli ” and just like that she stopped.

I didn’t realize how close I had gotten until I saw my hand putting the rose in her hair. I was sitting right next to her, and she was looking directly at me with the most shocked and confused face I think I have ever seen in my life, and I couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Shut up.”

My hand on her hair dropped to her neck and I pulled her lips to meet mine. I saw the shock in her eyes as they widened and then softened, and as the tears I was holding back began to flow freely, her eyes followed suit. As we sat there surrounded by red, our eyes began to mirror each other perfectly, sadness, relief, joy, and as we separated for air there was only one emotion left between us. 

Love.

“You are not the reason behind my despair,” I said as I pulled her down with me to lay on the sea of red the forest produced. “A month after orientation, I noticed many powerful people going to one of the meeting rooms in Beacon, and I was curious so I grabbed a dark cloak and followed them. What I found was a meeting led by Ozpin. They were talking about us Ruby; they were talking about our eyes. They saw us as tools, they talked about how the long-lost Silver Eyed Warriors had been found and masterfully paired as partners in Beacon. Ozpin paired us in hopes  we would fall in love and make more Silver Eyed Warriors, and since then I have been keeping you at an arm’s length because the reason I came to Beacon was to avoid my life being controlled, and I didn’t want what I believed to be my escape end up turning into another prison. I hid my emotions and told myself that we couldn’t be together, but you are just too perfect.” 

I didn’t know if she was listening, I held my eyes squeezed shut so the tears wouldn’t start again, but I wouldn’t let myself stop now, “I am not what you say I am; I am flawed, weak, I'm rude, and so very stupid. You, however, need to give yourself more credit; you are strong, kind, sweet, so very beautiful, amazing, unique, and dropping everything else I swear sometimes you are a dog faunus without a tail with those eyes of yours. I have been in love with you for longer than I am willing to admit but pushed you away to spite Ozpin and the people he talked with that night, but when you returned this morning, and I saw how much you had changed, I couldn’t make the same excuse I always do. Your body matured, and that was the last line of defense I had for keeping myself off of you.” 

Before I could start again, I felt her hands cradle my cheeks, and I forced my eyes open as she giggled. When my eyes locked onto hers and I saw the love and adoration flowing from her my heart started beating faster than I thought possible. She pulled me into another kiss and before we could let anything get heated, she broke it and rested our foreheads together.

“So... You like me for my body huh?” She said as another giggle escaped her mouth.

“Shut up you dolt, you know that isn’t what I meant.” I couldn’t help but pout as she continued to giggle.

“I know, but I couldn’t help myself. Does this mean you like me back?” I opened my eyes and glared at her.

“ Of course it does you dolt, why else would I kiss you like that.”

“Where did you get this rose anyways?” Ruby rested a hand next to the Osiria rose I placed in her hair.

“Yang handed it to me as I was leaving to come here.”

“ Awww this was supposed to be for you.” I looked down from the rose into her eyes curiously. “I was going to give this to you sometime today and ask you out, but you left for the library and I left it on my bed. Some Valentine’s Day gift huh, it ended up being given back to the person who bought it.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day?” I pulled out my scroll and sure enough, there it was February 14. “I can’t believe I forgot.” As I lost myself in Ruby’s eyes a thought surfaced. “Maybe Yang was right.” Her expression turned confused, “No matter how many times I pushed you away to spite Ozpin and them you made your way back into my heart,” As our eyes settled on each other , once again conveying all the love we can’t possibly express with words , I answered Yang’s question, “I guess Silver really is magnetic.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, thank you. This is the first fic I have posted on this account, but I have a much much larger one I’m working on.
> 
> It is a trilogy that was inspired by the Dissonance Trilogy I read on here by The Last Sonata. The first three chapters loosely copy the first three of the Dissonance Trilogy, but after that I take it my own direction and change up the story to be more canon compliant and end the way I want it to, so if you care feel free to stick around until I post that.
> 
> Thank you again, and I hope I keep my creative streak going.


End file.
